The Difference in Our Blood
by TheRunAwayPanda
Summary: Every 1000 years, 10 special children are born with the DNA of certain legendary or mystical Pokémon. Because of that fact, their powers unite with us and thus, we are connected together in a way no one has ever seen before. In time, many of us are hunted for our unique powers and soon, an old prophecy slowly unfolds. Pokéfusions are our name.
1. OC submission form and Prologue

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

Hiya, I've been thinking of making this for so long and finally, its here! I'm not going to be accepting anymore main OCs, though I may start up again in the future. Minor OCs though, I'm still accepting. Sorry for any inconveniences!

* * *

 **Name:** Do you really want to be called "guy" or "girl"?

 **Age:** Any age, just has to be suitable for travelling

 **Gender:** Male, female, or… Genderless? Nah, has to be male or female.

 **Appearance:** Hair, eyes, body type, and anything else

 **Clothing:** What do they wear?

 **Personality:** Dere system accepted but add some more detail

 **Special ability:** You can have 1 special ability but please, no flight! An example is healing magic.

*Note: All PokéFusions can understand Pokémon speech, and telepathy with their legendary/mystical Pokemon. The element of your Pokémon will be what element your OC controls. Foe example, if you have a earth type, your OC can control earth.

 **Pokéfusion of:** Choose any legendary or mystical Pokémon you want but minor characters are not going to be Pokéfusion.

 **Pokémon team:** 5~6 Pokémon in a team

 **Likes/dislikes:** Likes and dislikes are what makes someone, you!

 **Extra:** Anything else I happen to forget

* * *

 **If you need an example, here's my OC:**

 **Name:** Hazel

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Female

 **Appearance:** Thigh length, milk chocolate brown hair, violet eyes with gold flecks, avergae height and build.

 **Clothing:** She wears a beige tank top with an indigo knitted tank top over it, blue demin shorts, black sock leggings, electric blue hightop sneakers and a pair of headphones around her neck

 **Personality:** Hazel is quite mischievous and reckless. Intelligent, her personality is overall cheerful and rebellious, she often likes to explore around places or nap. Often does things without thinking it through first, which often leads her into bad situations. Not afraid to speak her thoughts, tricks people often and gets angry easily if you happen to irritate her. Highly ignorant of romance and despises to wear dresses.

 **Special Ability:** Illusion magic

 **Pokéfusion of:** Victini

 **Pokémon Team:** Espeon, Ampharos, Togekiss, Victini, and Glaceon

 **Likes/Dislikes:** She likes the outdoors, heights, dancing, exploring, her Pokémon, and will go nuts over muffins. Dislikes people who annoy her, rules, and has a fear of water.

* * *

 **Taken Legendries/Mystical Pokémon:**

Victini, Lugia, Heatran, Shaymin, Groudon, Kyurem, Dialga, Keldeo and Jirachi

 **Authors Note:**

When your OC is accepted, I'll PM you more details. Thank you!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _I knew I was dreaming and that it would end soon, but I still felt like this was real. Flashes of color, the coldness of the air cutting into my skin, and the trees flying pass me as I ran. My breathe came in puffs of air as my heart pounded rapidly. Panic filled my body, and suddenly, I was sprawled onto the ground, all rational thoughts gone. My violet, gold flecked eyes widened as a figure came towards me and the wind picked up around me as I desperately tried to get away._

 _"D-don't come any closer!"_

 _No reply came as the figure crept closer still, weapons and all. My gaze darted around the forest floor, searching for any sign of an escape. To my dismay, I was hopelessly trapped like a wolf cornering a rabbit._

 _"So you are the Pokéfusion of Victini."_

 _I slipped a hand over the mark under my wrist and shook my head. "N-no, of course not!"_

 _"Do not deny this. I know who you are."_

 _My hands trembled as I drew up to my height and glared, "What do you want with me?" The figure laughed a twinkling laugh as a pale, slender hand pulled down the hood. Light blonde hair tumbled out as her soft crimson eyes laughed at me silently. "I want the power PokeFusions hold. My master will be very happy if I bring you back_ _." She said with a wicked gleam in her eye. Recognition bolted through me as clear as daylight. "Why?! What did I ever do...?"_

 _"We are everywhere and all of you cannot are not meant to live."_

 _My hands curled into fists and a single thought ran through my head. I will not go down with out a fight. This is not my end. She smiled as me and drew out a long, thin blade, "Prepare for your death. And it will not be pretty." White flames swirled around my hands as heat radiated out from me. "My death will not happen."_

 _Her mouth drew up into a cold smile and her hair fluttered around face. "Foolish child." Fire ran up and down my ar_ _ms as my anger ignited in me. The trees around me started to get caught in the wild dance of the flames and my eyes burned at her furiously. "Child I may be but foolish I am not. You are the foolish one to go after a Pokéfusion like me." Her eyes glimmered in the flames around her, as she kept on walking closer. Ash fell around us, collecting on the ground like grey snow. Shadows lengthened and light illuminated the now starry sky. My long brown hair twirled in the wind and my eyes stared at her coldly. The edges of her mouth turned up into a smirk and her laughter echoed into the sky. "Such power! It will be a delight to destroy you." The flames grew higher and their dance intensified. "No, it will be the opposite."_

 _"If you kill me now, will you ever find out? I know something that is unknown to you."_

 _My hands tightened and the flames sputtered. "W-what do you mean?" Her smile grew bigger as she walked closer."PokéFusions, haven't you wondered why you are here?" I shook my head and my feet stumbled over a root, causing me to fall again. "No." Her blade twinkled in the soft firelight and it pointed to my throat. "PokéFusions are a disgrace to us. When all 8 of you are gone, this world will be safer."_

 _"Say that to all of Unova and many will speak back to you."_

 _"Blunt are you? Shut it." The silver metal lay across my shaking throat, the cold kissing my skin. She took my wrist roughly, turning it over. "The victory star. I have finallly got you." My blood ran cold as she stood up and took the blade off my throat. I lay there frozen in fear as she ran a finger over its sharp edge. "I had enough playing. Its time for the fun in this!" Her blade whistled through the air and it struck me, instantly fatal. My hand fell to the ground and pain exploded through my body like a roaring symphony. Her breathe tickled my ear as the words she softly whispered registered into my mind. "Its time to say good bye, fore there is no return for you..." Blackness edged my dying vision and I felt the bed beneath come in focus as I started to stir. "No..."_


	2. The Start of A New Time

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **~The Start of A New Time~**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my alarm clock went off for what seemed like the hundredth time. I quickly shut it off and buried my face into the soft pillow, "What time is it…?" A timid voice giggled and poked my arm gently, "You better wake up soon~! You have about 30mins. Or less." I threw my blanket off and stumbled out my bedroom groggily, my hair tangled and eyes half shut. "Victini, why didn't you wake me earlier?!" Victini smiled cheerfully, her bright, sky blue eyes twinkling with barely hidden laughter. "It's not my fault! You were supposed to wake up yourself!" I sighed and dashed to the bathroom, "Fine, but don't mess up my room while I getting ready!"

"Don't worry Hazel, you know I won't~"

I rolled my eyes and started to rapidly brush my teeth while combing my hair. A series of sounds rang out from my room and immediately after, the sound of two joyful laughter. My head poked out the door and I pointed my toothbrush at them, "Whatishappeningoverthere?" Victini waved and laughed deviously, "NOTHING HAPPENED HERE!" I sighed and quickly finished up, fearing the worst. Annoyance at what could have happen bubbled up into me as I threw my hair up into a ponytail.

I quietly walked across the hallway and opened the suspiciously smoking door, to find my room in absolute chaos. The bed covers were singed and were ripped, the stuff on my table was swept off, and many things around the room were shattered. I sweatdropped and looked at the two Pokémon sitting on the bed innocently. Victini looked at me and laughed teasingly at me. _"Welcome to the madhouse we call your bedroom~"_

"What did you guys do…?" On my destroyed bed, Espeon looked at me with round eyes and blinked innocently, "What do you mean?" My hands gestured around to the ruined room, "My room's a giant mess." Victini grinned widely, "We were playing around. Beside, you can't deal with us now. Check the time!" My gazed darted to the clock, hanging on a wall near my bed, and I grabbed my bag.

"Argh, I'll deal with you guys later! And no you cannot play around whenever my back is turned!" I added after seeing a knowing look past between the Pokémon.

Espeon leaped up from her comfortable perch and padded up to my feet, "Fineeeee~! But can we go out to play then? If we can't play around in a room, we'll be bored!" Victini flew up using her wing like tails and landed on my head. "Me too!" I pushed Victini off my head lightly and picked up Espeon. "Fine, I guess I should then…" Victini cheered and vanished. "Great, that was a very good choice you made there Hazel!"

My mom's voice drifted up from downstairs and I could hear she was getting impatient, "Hazel, get down here and leave already! I'll give you 10 seconds!" I flinched and ran down the stairs, arriving in front of my mom. "Sorry! I overslept…" She huffed and pushed me outside through the already open door, "You're going to be late you know? I'll be seeing you later! And oh Arceus, just fix your Xtransceiver! And did you look into a mirror yet?!" My eyes flew down to my wrist, where the edge of a star was poking my beneath my light yellow Xtransceiver and I peeked in the mirror beside me. Brown hair was flying all over the place and I quickly tried to fix my hastily made ponytail. "Ok, thanks mom! Byeeee~"

"Ok now, STOP LOITERING! Bye sweetheart!"

* * *

Once I checked that everything was in place, I breathed in the fresh summer air. "Ahhhh, the weather sure is nice in Aspertia City." Espeon yawned, "Yaa… The sunshine feels so gooood~ I'm sleepy, can I rest in my Pokéball?" My hand reached for her Pokéball, and she nodded slightly, eyes closing. A red beam shot out and Espeon disappeared. Seeing my shoulder now warm and empty, Victini plopped down on my shoulder and smiled.

" _Excited for the tournament? Worried?"_

I mentally shrugged, _"Excited for sure, and I've got you guys to help me out!"_

A small smile bloomed its way across Victini's face. _"We are! Though are you sure we'll stay with you if you keep on waking up late?_ I let a small burst of laughter escape my lips and a passing couple with a Jigglypuff stared at me oddly as a smile lit up my face.

The woman leaned over to the man and whispered while subtly nodding her head at me, "What in the world is that girl doing? She's laughing out of no where..." A worried look pass over her companion's face as he looked at me. The woman immediately took hold on their Jigglypuff, and started edging away from me. Noticing them, I immediately settled down and waved at them. "Good morning!" The man bowed his head, "Er, good morning to you miss!" Victini poked my cheek, _They think you're insane!"_

 _"I don't think your trainer's insane!"_

From beside me, Victini's head turned around to look at the Jumpluff. _"Eh, really?!"_ My cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment and I quickly nodded to the couple and their Jigglypuff. "Bye, have a nice day! And -cough- it was a nice time meeting you!" With that I hurried away until we were out of sight. I sighed in relief. " _That was horrible!"_ I said, cheeks starting to cool down. _"Are you kidding me? It was sooo funny!"_ Victini replied with a pat on my head.

I gave her a quick glare before my Xtransceiver started ringing. I picked it up and my mom's face appeared in the screen. "Please tell me you're there."

"Well...I'm not..."

"You're not?!"

"Ya..." I said and braced myself for a barrage of screaming. Instead all I heard was a tense silence.

I took a deep breathe, "But I'm al-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT THERE YET? GO ONTO THE TRAIN NOW!" And with a small click, I was left staring at a black screen. "Well... I guess I better get there quick..." Victini agreed and jumped up, floating. "Yup or you are sooooo dead."

At last, after a few hours riding the train, we arrived at Driftveil City. Emerald clad roofs shone in the evening sun, and the smell of salt water was in the cool air. However, I noticed craters dotting the land. Deciding to ignore them, I stretched and enjoyed the sensation of freedom. "Ahhh, no more bossy, screaming mom's to yell at me..." From the corner of my eye, I spotted Victini suddenly appear as I looked around the city. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed Victini, all the while jumping into an alley. "What?! Don't you think that someone will see you?" Victini's head shook and blue eyes looked into my own as words slowly appeared in my mind.

"Hazel...I sense another mystical here. And another Pokéfusion."

* * *

 **O.O.O.O.O.O**

I ran my nervously through my shoulder length white hair, bright green eyes flickering uncertainly. Tomorrow was to be the first day of the Pokemon World Tournament and I was quite nervous. My thoughts flashed back to my two sisters at home, who abused me often. I flinched, remembering their sharp words when I announced I was going to take part in this tournament.

 _"Idiot, do you really think you'll win this?"_

 _"Of course you won't! You're too shy and weak. Imagine what they'll think of you when they find out you're a Pokéfusion!"_

 _"Freak of nature!"_

At my feet, Shaymin nudged me, sensing I was growing upset. A comforting feeling swept through me as I smiled upon Shaymin, a eternal light guiding me through a moment of darkness. _"It's all right Flo. Ignore what they said to you."_ I nodded, the warm sunshine casting light on my white hair, turning it into shimmering colors. I sighed, taking time to absorb in the nature around me. The wind whispering a soothing lullaby, and the plants dancing to an unknown song. Light glinted off the rooftops, one of which I was staying in, falling in soft rays. It both energized and relaxed me as my confidence in myself grew. Shaymin smiled and a flower grew in the small patch of grass next to me.

"Now that you're feeling better, how about a flower to brighten up your look?"

I hugged Shaymin tightly, making sure my gratitude was shown. "Yes, thank you."

It was a seemly delicate rose that was bursting with life and brilliant, jewel tone color. _"Wow... Its as pretty as morning dew!"_ I bent and gently picked it, placing it behind my ear, where a flower marked my skin. Noticing that evening was quickly arriving, and that glittering stars would soon blanket a pitch black sky, I hurried to give my Trainer ID to the administration desk after making sure Shaymin was invisible and following. As soon as I got there, I saw there was a tall boy with dark blue hair that curled at the end, glasses, and grey eyes. He was finishing up whatever he was doing at the desk and nodded to me in greeting. "Hello there, my name is Rex Wilson."

"A-and my name is Flo... Its nice to meet you...!" I replied timidly and shifted my feet.

"Are you here for the tournament tomorrow too?"

My hands flew to my Pokéball's and I felt my nervousness and fear spike up again, "Yes. I am."

"Then I'll be looking forward to see you battle tomorrow. Anyways, I have to go." He said while looking at a clock behind the desk.

I waved shyly at him, "Ok, bye!" After he left, I ran over to the desk and immediately gave over my Trainer ID. The lady smiled at me kindly and took it. "You're name is Flo correct?" My eyes shone with excitement as I agreed, "Yes, my name is Flo!" The pencil flew across the page as she wrote down my information. When she finished asking all the questions, I was given back my ID and was free to leave. Seeing that it was quite dark, I hurried to go back to the hotel I was staying at, my hands ready to release my Pokemon at the first moment of danger. Just when I arrived at the door of the hotel however, I noticed a shadow lurking in the alley with xxxxx eyes flashing at me and a slight glint of metal. Instantly, I felt a sharp sense of danger and that I was being carefully tracked. I tilted my head and tried to not let my anxiety show.

 _"S-Shaymin... Who..."_

Shivers ran up and down my spine as I stared into the eyes, frozen with fear. Thoughts of getting injured or worse ran over and over like a broken record. _"Don't think about that. You have the power to heal, remember?"_ Shaymin nudged me with concern and finally I tore my eyes away. Picking up Shaymin and dashing up to the room we staying in, my hearts pounded wildly. "Who was that...?" I muttered as I came to a stop, taking out the key. _"I don't know but I don't like the feeling of being watched. But don't worry, we're strong, no one can hurt us." Even with those words, m_ y heart still pulsed rapidly, and I still felt quite fearful. However, knowing I have Shaymin and my other Pokemon helped me clam down a little bit. Turning the key into the lock, I pushed the door open and we retreated into the cozy room.

Once I was inside, and comfortably settled, I took out five Pokéball's, ready to let out my Pokemon into the room. "Come on out guys!" Six beams of red light shot out and from one beam, Serperior, who was a pale green, serpentine Pokemon with piercing red eyes smirked at me and yawned loudly. "I've got a big day tomorrow, care to let me rest a bit?" I smiled at her sheepishly and my cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, no problem." I took her Pokéball and Serperior disappeared. "Good night then..." I said softly to her ball and it moved slightly in response.

Appearing next, Ninetales, a nine tailed Pokemon with golden-white fur, Zoroark a gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents and Quagsire, a light blue Pokemon with a wavy purple stripe going down its body came out and they started to explore the room. Amusement bubbled up into me as Quagsire knocked into things around him. Finally, a pretty Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono appeared and she settled down silently, watching the other Pokemon play. Shaymin curled up next to me on the bed and slowly, fell asleep. "Good night Shaymin..." I said while nodding off myself.

Soon enough, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep but before I did, I saw a glimpse of the same xxxxx eyes I saw before. _"Who are you, and what do you want with me...?"_ I thought and plunged into the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, I quickly finished preparing myself and took my Pokemon out to practice our strategies. "Good Ninetales! Want to try that again?" She concentrated and she let loose flames that consumed everything around her. I smiled and felt proudness well up at her powerful attacks. We've been practicing for quite a while it seems and like everyone is getting really hyped for this.

"Awesome, now Quagsire, use surf to put out the fire!" I said while moving away from the uncomfortable heat. "And thanks!"

Water swirled around Quagsire and it washed over the fire, putting it out. Ninetales yawned and stretched, "I think I had enough practice. Actually, I think all of us had enough. " I nodded and sat down in the shade of a tree, relaxing in the coolness of it. "Ok, here's some Oran berries to snack on." Bringing out my bag, I took out Oran berries and tossed it to them. While they nibbled on the berries, I checked the time on my new Xtransceiver, noticing it was almost time.

"Well, its almost time for battle. Done yet?" I asked while stretching and adjusted my clothing, making sure it was neat. Today, I was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and my green flip-flops. A flower was as always, tucked behind my ear.

They nodded at me and I took out their Pokéball's. After placing them back in, with the exception of Shaymin, I set off for the building where it was being held. _"We're going to do well, I feel it!"_ Shaymin said using our telepathy. _"Uhuh, and I am curious to see the other trainers too!"_ My eyes gleamed brightly and finally, we got to the building we were yesterday. "Wow..." I said with wide eyes, looking at the crowd of trainers and spectators. In the midst of the crowd, I caught a glimpse of navy hair and grey eyes. _"Shaymin, it's the boy from yesterday!"_ Shaymin nodded, _"Yes and I'm afraid I'll have to go into my Pokéball. I don't wanna get trampled!"_ I nodded and quickly took out her Pokéball. _"Ok, rest well."_

When I got inside, I looked around in awe. In the middle, was a large, white raised battleground with a giant screen behind it. "Cool..." I said and quickly made my way down. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and an announcer came on. "Welcome trainers and specters to this years Pokemon World Tournament! 10 competitors will fight gym leaders and champions from all over the world and only one will emerge victorious. The first opponent is going to be Burgh, gym leader of Castelia City and the lucky trainer to battle him is going to be..."

* * *

 **So first chapter is up! I'm going to be accepting minor characters so please PM me or write them in a review. Please read, review, and favourite~**

 **OCs introduced:**

 **Flo - Quagsire12**

 **Rex - Alpha Dragonis**


End file.
